Lullaby for a Princess
by Julchen Francine Carriedo
Summary: Ukraine, forced to exile her sister, laments about the decision that was forced upon her. Songfic


**Pairings - Princess!Belarus, Princess!Ukraine**

****Ukraine, the queen of said country, sat quietly in her throne room. The midnight snow fell quietly outside, soft like the tears that fell from her face. Her heart was aching in pain of the loss of her sister. Russia was ever so unaware of his sister's banishment and she hoped it would stay that way. She began to sing, her voice soft like a feather falling to the ground.  
_  
Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today_

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_  
_And I will your company keep_  
_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_  
_Have carried you softly to sleep_

She stood up, deciding to talk a walk through halls blanketed by midnight darkness. She contemplated the differences between her and Belarus, her dearest younger sister. Different like sun and moon, different like day and night, different like spring and winter yet...they needed each other. She felt as if half of her disappeared. Her eyes shot up to a large painting of her, Russia, and Belarus in royal dress. Her heart ached in the pain that her sister was no longer with her.  
_  
Once did a princess who shone like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no other  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

_So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory_  
_That long was the shadow she cast_  
_Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved_  
_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_  
_  
Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_  
_And carry my sorrow in kind_  
_Sister, you're loved so much more than you know_  
_Forgive me for being so blind_

With a sigh, she went to the royal ballroom and began to dance, imagining her sister joining her. Both princesses were talented in ballet, having taken many years in their childhood. Her clothing was no good for ballet but she made do. Her shoes gently clicked as they made contact to the marble floor. The swish of cloth against the floor was soft compared her song, her voice gently swelling to the music only she knew.

_Soon did that princess take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_  
_Takes hold of the mind of its host_  
_And that foolish princess did nothing to stop_  
_The destruction of one who had needed her most_  
_  
Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_  
_And carry my sorrow in kind_  
_Sister, you're loved so much more than you know_  
_May troubles be far from your mind_  
_And forgive me for being so blind_

She ran out to the balcony, her hands grasping the cold stone. She swore, in the distance, she saw the wispy platinum blond hair of her sister fluttering in the wind. The head turned, revealing the bluish violet eyes of her sister. She wanted to reach out and hold her sister close, to tell her all will be well. Yet, it was an impossibility. Through the mixture of bitterness, tenderness, and distant hope, the Ukrainian princess dared to shed tears for her lost sister. It would be a thousand years of exile before she would see her again.  
_  
May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away_

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_  
_Safe upon your bed of moonlight_  
_And know not of sadness, pain, or care_  
_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_  
_Sleep..._

* * *

**Author's Note**_  
_

**I love sibling shippings (not incest though, just family-family kind of thing). It produces many kinds of ideas, like this one.**

The song is Lullaby for a Princess, from the youtube user Ponyphonic. It originally was a pony song for Princess Celestia, but I changed the words to...un-ponify them so to speak. In all seriousness, I love this song to death and back again. It's pretty!

Aside from that, I think this one is my personal favorite in regards to original Hetalia stories, mostly focusing on the motherly nature of Ukraine yet exposing the fact that she can fall for the same things that brings the downfall of human kings and queens. In this story, she falls for the limelight, for popularity while neglecting Belarus. Eventually, Belarus snaps and she commits a crime that gains her expulsion from the country. For me, it's killing a former lover of Ukraine that kept stalking her. It gains Belarus the popularity she ever so wanted but not for good reasons. Since countries can live a very very long time, by the time the thousand years pass, the ones who were around at the time of the crime will be dead and gone. Any threat they could've posed to Belarus would be for vain. 

**Of course, Belarus instead builds a new country from a tiny village named Minsk and, by the time Belarus's exile is considered over, there is already a new country. That MIGHT be a little wrong, based on Belorussian mythology and other things. This is just my explanation for the story and it's aftermath.**


End file.
